LEDApple is my Namja
by hd93
Summary: dan ya benar... masa depanku tak akan pernah seperti dulu lagi semenjak aku memegang kertas itu...
1. Chapter 1

Title : **LEDApple is my **_**Namja**_

Main Cast :

**Jang Han Byul**

**Kim Kwang Yeon**

**Kim Hyo Seok**

**Other Cast:**

**Seo Yong Jun**

**Lee Kyu Min**

Length :** series**

Rated : **M**

**By: HD93 dan ****T A Browning**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: LEDApple © God, Star Kim Entertaintment, LEDA, Their Parents & Themselves**

**cerita ini di adaptasi dari novel romance ****The **_**Namja**_** That Holds Me**

**Warning:**

GS, Miss-Ty, membosankan, bahasa kaku

**summary:**

dan ya benar... masa depanku tak akan pernah seperti dulu lagi semenjak aku memegang kertas itu...

* * *

Ikut tur keliling dunia dengan empat _namja_ idola mungkin adalah impian...

Setidaknya itulah yang orang-orang katakan padaku. Bagiku empat _namja_ itu adalah keluargaku. Mereka mengawasiku sejak aku masih berumur lima tahun. Melindungi dari amukan _Eomma_ku saat ia terpengaruh alkohol dan narkoba. Ketika mereka telah berhasil menjadi band besar mereka masih mengawasiku. Dan ketika _Eomma_ku meninggal mereka mengambil alih tugasnya sebagai waliku.

Semenjak saat itu, terhitung sudah enam tahun, aku mengawasi keempat _Namja_ yang berarti segalanya bagiku. Aku mengurus mereka seperti mereka mengurusku. Bahkan, lebih dari itu, aku menangani semua pekerjaan _kotor _di balik layar kehidupan para Idola.

Tidak selalu menyenangkan memang. Beberapa kali nyaris menjijikkan, terutama ketika aku harus menyingkirkan bekas one night stands mereka. Ugh!

Namun mengurusi mereka tidaklah menggangguku. Maksudku aku kan tidak jatuh cinta dengan salah satu dari mereka. Itu pasti gila. Jatuh cinta pada seorang Idola tidaklah cerdas.

Oke, jadi aku tidaklah cerdas. Aku menyayangi mereka, dan salah satu dari mereka berhasil mencuri hatiku. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengatasinya. Selama ini aku mampu menyimpan rahasia kecilku, setidaknya, sampa sekarang.

Hingga suatu saat, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhku, sesuatu yang memaksaku untuk setidaknya memeriksakan tubuhku ke dokter. Aku tak pernah menyukai dokter dan segalanya yang berhubungan dengan medis. Aku takut. Apa yang harus kuperbuat. Hingga pada akhirnya harus kulakukan hal itu, karena entah kenapa, yang kutakuti kini justru penyebab dari keanehan pada tubuhku, dibanding dengan apa yang akan dilakukan dokter padaku

Ketika aku memperoleh hasil pemeriksaanku, perasaanku memang tak pernah salah, karena masa depan hidupku bergantung pada laporan hasil pemeriksaanku. dan ya benar... masa depanku tak akan pernah seperti dulu lagi semenjak aku memegang kertas itu...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : LEDApple is my _Namja_**

**Cast : Han Byul, Kwang Yeon, Hyo Seok, Yong Jun, Kyu Min**

**Disclaimer: LEDApple © God, Star Kim Entertaintment, LEDA, Their Parents & Themselves**

******Warning: GS, Miss-Ty, membosankan, bahasa kaku, untuk keperluan cerita kyumin jadi bassist ne**

**cerita ini remake dari novel romance The Rocker That Holds Me, dengan penambahan dan pengurangan untuk menyesuaikan latar cerita**

* * *

Saat itu hujan. Aku suka hujan, tapi tidak dengan guntur dan kilat. Cahaya kilat tidaklah seburuk guntur yang menggemuruh. Itu mengingatkanku pada _Eomma_ku ketika dia sedang murka, _melayang_ karena obat terlarang, soju, dan _Namja_. Hari ini aku mendapat dosis ganda _amukan_ karena ada badai yang mengamuk di luar dan monster _Eomma_ku yang mengamuk dalam kemarahannya.

Aku berharap dan berdoa pada Tuhan bahwa _Eomma_ hanya akan pergi tidur seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mendengarkan doaku saat ini. Tampaknya Tuhan memang tak pernah mendengar doaku. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Dia benar ada? Seperti yang selalu di sampaikan pendeta yang selalu singgah berulang-ulang kali bahwa Dia ada. _Eomma_ku sering mengutuk Tuhan, jadi aku pikir dia percaya kepadaNya.

Hujan membasahi baju kaus tipis dan celana leggingku. Aku menyelinap keluar jendela sesaat setelah _Eomma_ku selesai denganku. Hujan menyapu airmataku dan darah yang mengalir dari luka yang ditinggalkan _Eomma_ku setelah dia mengejarku dengan sebuah cambuk dan tinjunya. Air dingin menyengat tubuh berbilur dan memarku, tapi aku telah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

Secepatnya setelah kaki telanjangku menginjak tanah di luar trailerku, aku berlari dengan cepat ke arah celah kecil berumput yang membatasi trailer dimana aku tinggal dengan trailer yang dianggap Hanbyul sebagai rumah. Aku berdoa semoga _Eomma_nya belum memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamarnya, semoga beliau tidak mengunci jendela kamar seperti yang selalu dibiarkan Hanbyul tidak terkunci untukku, sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ketika aku naik pada ember tua berukuran lima galon yang kugunakan sebagai tangga, aku merintih saat menemukan bahwa _Eomma_nya telah berada dikamarnya. Jendela terkunci. Aku menggigil sekarang karena hujan bertambah deras, dan aku tak punya sepatu, jas bahkan tempat hangat untuk berlindung. Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya untuk mencoba berkeliling di trailer -trailer sekitar. _Appa_ Hyoseok ada dirumah dan aku tak akan pernah masuk kesana ketika ada kesempatan Woohyun ahjussi bisa menemukanku. Kargo trailer milik Kyumin dan Yongjun hanya punya jendela kecil yang terlalu tinggi untuk dinaiki oleh kaki kecilku, kecuali salah satu dari mereka membantuku.

Sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibirku saat aku menyibakkan rambut basah dan kusutku dari wajahku, hanya untuk berjengit ketika aku menyentuh pipiku yang bengkak. _Eomma_ku seorang yang ahli dalam menampar wajah. Dan hari ini dia tepat pada sasarannya, mengingat jumlah obat yang dipakainya dan soju yang habis ditenggaknya.

Terdengar suara berisik dari seberang halaman rumput kecil. _Eomma_ku telah kembali untuk ronde kedua dan dia telah mengetahui ketidakberadaanku. Jantungku berpacu, aku melakukan hal yang hanya bisa aku pikirkan. Aku menarik drum yang menopang trailer milik Hanbyul. Aku menarik dan menarik, mengiris tanganku saat aku melakukannya. Tapi, akhirnya dengan rintihan kemenangan aku berhasil menariknya cukup kebelakang sehingga aku bisa merangkak bersembunyi di bawah kargo trailer.

Begitu aku sudah dibawah, aku mendorong drum itu kembali ke tempatnya setelah itu. Aku menahan jeritan saat aku bersandar dan tanganku menyentuh bangkai tikus. Aku mengelap tanganku ke celana lembabku dan memeluk tubuhku agar aku tidak bersentuhan dengan tikus itu lagi. Kepalaku bersandar pada pondasi dan kupejamkan mata, berdoa semoga _Eomma_ku tidak akan berpikir untuk mencariku disini.

Aku pasti tertidur. Ketika aku bangun, aku mendengar Hanbyul dan Hyoseok memanggil namaku. mereka terdengar panik.

"Kwangyeon?" Hanbyul tepat disampingku di sisi lain dari drum.

"Yeoni?"

Aku meraih drum dan menariknya kebelakang cukup untuk melihat keluar. Pada awalnya mereka tidak memperhatikanku. Hanbyul berdiri bersama Hyoseok, keduanya memakai baju band mereka yang aku bantu untuk mendesainnya. Hyoseok memegang stik drum di tangan kirinya sementara yang satunya terkepal. Hanbyul terlihat khawatir.

"Dia tidak akan pergi jauh".  
"Dasar pelacur sialan! Jika saja mereka tidak akan membawa Kwangyeon dari kita seperti yang kupikirkan, aku akan segera langsung menelpon polisi," omel Hyoseok.

"Tapi mereka akan melakukannya, Hyo. Dan kemudian dia akan berada di tempat yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya kita bisa menjaganya," ujar Hanbyul padanya

Ini adalah topik pembicaraan yang sama yang selalu mereka bahas setelah kejadian penganiayaan. Jika mereka menelpon polisi, dinas sosial akan membawaku pergi. Tempat penampungan tidak lebih aman dari _Eomma_ku. Mungkin lebih buruk. Aku berumur 7 tahun dan aku mengerti maksudnya. Hanbyul dan yang lainnya telah menjelaskan padaku berulang kali.

Aku menarik drum itu lebih mundur lagi dan perlahan merangkak keluar. Aku kaku dan terluka. Lumpur menempel di bekas luka cambukan dan goresan di tanganku dari pondasi. Aku lebam dan memar. Dan aku mulai merasakan gatal di tenggorokanku yang akan berakhir dengan radang tenggorokan. Tiba-tiba ada lengan kuat yang menarikku keluar. Begitu ujung kakiku terlihat, aku segera dipeluk Hanbyul.

"_Cegiral_!" seru Hyoseok.

"Diam, Hyo,"

Hanbyul membentaknya sembari mempererat pelukannya padaku. Aku bisa melihatnya berpikir keras. Dia sedang berpikir kemana harus membawaku, menyembunyikanku. Aku mendengar suara tawa dari kargo trailerkuku—_Eomma_ku pasti sedang kedatangan salah satu teman lelakinya, dan terdengar suara televisi dari kargo trailerkunya—jika _Eomma_nya melihatku seperti ini, beliau akan langsung menelpon polisi, tidak ada pilihan lain.

"_Appa_ku sudah pergi," Hyoseok telah mulai berjalan menuju kargo trailerkunya. "Ayo Byul-ah!"

Aku menggigil sesampainya kami di kamar Hyoseok. Aku kedinginan, sungguh kedinginan dan terluka parah.

"Kita harus membuatnya hangat," ujar Hanbyul.

"Mulailah menyalakan air panas supaya aku bisa memandikannya"lanjutnya.

Hyoseok tidak berkata apa-apa saat dia meninggalkan kamar dan aku mendengar bunyi air menyala dari ruangan sebelah. Hanbyul mengajakku berdiri di kakiku dan mulai melepaskan baju basahku. Aku tidak membantah saat dia melepaskan celana leggingku bersama dengan celana dalamku. Dia menarik napas panjang saat dia melihat memar; luka yang menganga di kaki dan tanganku, satu dipunggung dan sepanjang perutku.

"Maafkan aku, Yeoni," bisiknya."Aku sangat menyesal."

Aku terdiam sebab aku tak mengerti mengapa dia meminta maaf. Bukan dia yang memukulku. Ini bukan salahnya. Aku mungkin seorang gadis kecil, namun aku tahu dia takkan bisa selalu melindungiku. Dia punya band, dan hari ini mereka bermain musik di sebuah pesta untuk beberapa orang anak dari sekolahnya. Aku berharap dia mengajakku, tapi aku sadar seorang anak berumur 7 tahun di pesta anak SMA bukanlah ide yang bagus. Hyoseok mencoba menjelaskannya padaku dan aku hampir yakin aku mengerti alasan tersebut.

"Hanbyul!" Hyoseok memanggil dari kamar mandi.

"Aku kurang yakin apakah ini terlalu panas atau tidak. Kemarilah dan periksa ini."

Hanbyul menuntunku dengan tangannya ke kamar mandi kemudian membungkuk untuk mengetes suhu air.

"Ini kelihatannya sudah pas," dia mengangkatku dan menempatkanku di air.

Aku merengek ketika air menyentuh lukaku. Itu sakit namun panas dari air terasa enak di kakiku yang dingin. Tak lama kemudian aku berhenti menggigil. Hanbyul membersihkanku, berusaha bersikap lembut saat dia membersihkan luka di tubuhku. Rahangnya mengeras dan kurasa ada air mata menggenang di matanya.

Kemudian setelah rambutku bersih dan wangi, dia mengangkatku keluar dari air, menyelimutiku dengan handuk. Hyoseok memegang sekotak plester luka dengan gambar putri kecil di atasnya yang sangat kusukai. Tapi ada juga sebuah salep lengket di tangannya yang lain dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"_Aniyo_, aku tidak mau _Oppa, _itu sangat perih."

Hanbyul menggosokkan handuk ke seluruh tubuh basahku, masih berusaha untuk lembut. Beberapa luka berdarah lagi dan perih saat terkena gosokan handuk. Ketika dia selesai dia mengambil salep dariku dan aku menjauh

"_Ani_, Hanbyul _Oppa_," rengekku. "Aku tidak mau itu."

"Aku tahu, Kwangyeon. Aku tahu ini pasti sakit, tapi kau tidak mau terinfeksi, kan?"

Dia berkedip-kedip dan kurasa dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Jika kau terinfeksi, maka kau harus ke dokter dan mereka akan menyuntikmu."

Itu kata-kata ajaibnya. Aku benci disuntik ! Aku benci dokter ! Jadi aku duduk di bak cuci kecil dan membiarkannya mengoleskan salep ke seluruh tubuhku, mencoba bertahan untuk tidak merintih karena sakit ini. Tak lama setelah dia selesai, salep itu hampir habis. Hyoseok menolongnya memasang plester luka.

_CUP..CUP.._

mereka mencium lukaku dan mengatakan hal yang selalu mereka katakan.

"Semoga lekas sembuh."

Hyoseok memakaikan salah satu kemejanya untukku. Tapi karena kebesaran mereka menyimpulnya, sehingga aku tidak akan jatuh terjerembab saat berjalan. Ketika aku sudah selesai, Hanbyul mengangkatku dan membawaku kembali ke kamar Hyoseok. Mereka menempatkanku di tempat tidur kecil yang berlawanan dengan dinding dan memakaikan selimut yang beraromakan seperti Hyoseok.

Hyoseok dan Kyumin memasuki ruangan. Hyoseok menjinjing tas dari Lotte-Mart dan mengeluarkan sekotak obat-obatan. Mereka memberiku sedosis besar Tylenol dan kemudian menyuapiku. Kyumin telah mampir di McDonalds dan membelikanku paket chicken nugget. Perutku berbunyi dan aku sadar aku belum makan sejak kemarin.

Perutku sakit saat kunyahan pertama. Aku duduk dan memegang perutku hingga sakitnya hilang kemudian melahap habis sisa nugget dan kentang goreng. Aku tidak minum Sprite yang mereka beli sampai aku selesai makan. Ini sungguh enak. Akhirnya aku meraih mainanku, boneka binatang dengan rambut aneh dan baju kaus. Aku mendekapnya erat di dadaku saat Hanbyul menyisir rambut kusutku. Rambutku saling menarik, karena jarang disisir, tapi aku tak mengeluh dan dia berlaku lembut.

Selama sisir itu bekerja di rambutku, mataku semakin berat. Tak lama aku pun tertidur...

**tbc**

**gomawo udah mampir buat baca ne... boleh minta isi kolom yg dibawah?**


End file.
